Le tuteur
by mangafana
Summary: Les parents de Sherlock et de Mycroft meurent alors qu'ils sont encore très jeunes. Un cousin à eux, John Watson, récupère leur garde. Moments de vie dans cette famille atypique. One-Shot yaoï JohnxGreg en arrière plan. UA et OOC parce qu'avec l'influence de John, beaucoup de chose va changer dans la vie des frères Holmes.


Titre : Le tuteur

Auteur : mangafana

Pour info, j'écris sans bêta, j'espère que ça ira quand même.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Mars

John ouvrit sa veste en rentrant dans le bureau et s'adressa à la secrétaire :

-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger. J'ai rendez-vous avec maître Jenkings à 10h00.

-Votre nom, s'il vous plait ?

-John Watson.

-Un moment je vous prie, je vais informer maître Jenkings de votre arrivée. Veuillez vous asseoir.

La secrétaire se leva immédiatement et passa une porte. John se retourna et voulu s'asseoir mais avant même qu'il ne décide sur quelle chaise s'installer, la secrétaire revint et l'introduisit dans le cabinet du notaire.

Maître Jenkings était un bel homme dans la cinquantaine. Il semblait avenant et portait un costume trois pièces dont la paire de chaussure devait couter plus cher que tout le placard de John.

-Monsieur Watson, merci de vous êtres déplacé si vite.

-Et bien nous nous sommes parlés i peine une heure au téléphone et cela semblait urgent donc me voici. J'avoue que c'est la première fois que je suis convoqué par un notaire. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, n'ayez crainte. Je dois malheureusement vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Je suis au regret de vous informer que votre cousin Richard Holmes et son épouse Virginia sont décédés dans un accident de voiture i jours.

Sous le choc, John se passa de l'autorisation du notaire pour s'asseoir sur une des choses du bureau.

-Oh bon sang.

-Je suis navré de vous l'apprendre. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Thé ? Café ? Brandy ?

-Non, je vous remercie, ça va.

-Étiez-vous proches ?

-Non, pas vraiment, mais notre famille n'était déjà pas bien grande alors là …

-Ecoutez, rentrons directement dans le vif du sujet. Votre cousin et son épouse étaient encore jeune et ils n'avaient donc pas souscrit de testament mais ils ont deux enfants. Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock à 8 ans et Mycroft en à 13. En l'absence d'instruction des parents, je suis à la recherche d'une famille pour les garçons mais comme vous l'avez dit, votre famille est assez réduite. Virginia, elle, n'avait plus personne. Notre choix se résume donc à vous ou votre sœur Harriet Watson. Malheureusement, j'ai cru comprendre que mademoiselle Watson …

-A déjà des difficultés à s'assumer seule, avec son alcoolisme. … Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ?

-Eh bien … si vous refusez de prendre les garçons, nous les enverrons dans un orphelinat …

-Non, alors non … pardon, je dois vous sembler sans cœur mais ma situation financière n'est pas très stable pour le moment alors avec deux enfants à charge …

-Oui, je sais que vous venez juste d'être réformé de l'armée pour blessure, mais vous semblez en bonne santé.

-Ma claudication psychosomatique à finie par passer, oui, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé de travail et j'habite dans une chambre de bonne en plein Londres. Ma pension ne me permet pas plus ici mais je vais déménager, avec les garçons. Si on va un peu plus dans les terres, je trouverai bien du travail dans un cabinet ou dans un hôpital et avec ce salaire, j'aurai de quoi prendre une maison.

Le notaire eut un sourire en coin et dit :

-Je suis ravi de voir que vous prenez la nouvelle à cœur et que vous semblez vouloir prendre à votre charge les enfants.

-Je sais ce qu'on fait aux enfants qui vont dans les orphelinats. Ils sont souvent séparés et je ne veux pas de ça pour ma famille. Je vais me débrouiller.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire du point de vu financier. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Virginia était seule au monde avant de rencontrer votre cousin, mais elle a hérité d'une petite fortune. Vous n'y aurez pas accès, vous n'êtes pas leur légataire, mais vous pourrez habiter dans la maison familiale et une certaine somme d'argent vous sera allouée chaque mois pour le train de vie des garçons. C'est moi qui jugerai de cette somme alors si vous avez la moindre difficulté, il faudra me contacter, d'accord ?

-Oh, euh, très bien. Quand vous dîtes la maison familiale … ?

-Je parle d'une belle maison dans un quartier huppé avec un jardin. Les garçons ont leur école et toutes leurs activités dans le coin donc il vaudrait mieux que vous ne déménagiez pas.

-Très bien. Je suis surpris mais soulagé. Cela fait des choses en moins à penser, heureusement.

-Toutefois, docteur Watson, je dois vous prévenir. Les garçons sont … particuliers.

-Oui, j'imagine qu'ils sont sous le choc de la perte de leurs parents.

-En fait, pas tant que ça. Fort heureusement, ils n'étaient pas présents dans la voiture au moment de l'accident. Mais vous devez savoir que les deux enfants ont été diagnostiqués enfants précoces. Ils suivent tous les deux des cours dans un institut spécialisé. Et aussi, le dernier, Sherlock … hum, des tests ont été faits, pas par moi, mais par ses parents, et il semblerait que ce soit un sociopathe.

-Quoi, un psy a pu diagnostiquer une sociopathie chez un enfant de moins de 10 ans ? Je pensais que c'était impossible.

-Pourtant, les tests qu'on m'a montrés ont l'air formel.

-Ne le prenez pas mal, maître, mais je préfère voir ça par moi-même.

-Bien sur, je ne voulais pas vous influencer.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Dans la salle de repos de mon cabinet. Cette nuit, ils ont été pris en charge par une de leur voisine, madame Hudson. C'est elle qui les gardaient quand l'accident à eu lieu. J'imagine que vous pouvez compter sur elle en cas de soucis avec les enfants.

-Eh bien c'est bien d'avoir une aide qui connaissait les enfants avant. Je peux les rencontrer ?

Maître Jenkings hocha la tête et repassa derrière son bureau. Il pressa un bouton de son téléphone et demanda :

-Marjorie, allez me chercher les garçons, je vous prie.

-Bien, monsieur.

-Ils arrivent. Vous êtes prêt ?

-Autant qu'on peut l'être quand on prend ce rôle sans y être préparé.

-J'ai fais des recherches sur vous, vous êtes brillants, vous êtes médecin et vous êtes quelqu'un de patient et de raisonnable. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la secrétaire accompagnée par deux petits garçons. John réalisa alors que si Richard lui avait envoyé un faire-part à la naissance de ses fils, il ne les avait jamais vu, ni en photo, ni en vrai. Ils étaient tous deux habillés d'un costume bleu marine avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Le plus grand, Mycroft, avait le visage renfrogné et il plissait le nez en le regardant, comme dégoûté par sa vision. Ses cheveux roux foncés étaient plaqués en arrière par une bonne dose de gel. Sherlock était sensiblement plus petit que son frère, ce qui était normal. Et il semblait vraiment maigre. Il le fixait de ses yeux si gris qu'ils en étaient presque transparents et sans aucune expression sur le visage, comme indifférent à son environnement. Sur sa tête, se trouvait une masse assez impressionnante de boucles de cheveux noirs.

John leur fit un sourire et s'agenouilla devant eux, pour être à la hauteur de Sherlock :

-Bonjour. On ne se connait pas mais pourtant, on fait parti de la même famille. Je m'appelle John, je suis votre grand-cousin et je vais m'occuper de vous à partir de maintenant.

-Vous n'êtes pas très grand pour un ancien militaire. Votre blessure à l'épaule ne va pas trop vous handicaper ?

-Comment tu sais tout ça, Mycroft ?

-Déduction. Votre posture droite prouve que vous êtes un ancien militaire. Vous avez manifestement été blessé à la guerre parce que votre épaule se crispe à intervalle régulier. Mais elle semble assez solide, maintenant. Il faut dire que vous êtes revenu au pays depuis 6 mois donc c'est normal qu'elle ait commencé à guérir. … Votre bronzage, il commence seulement à s'estomper.

-C'était très impressionnant, Mycroft.

-… Les gens ont tendance à nous insulter et à nous éviter, quand on fait ça.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est génial.

-Et encore, ça, ce n'est rien, il est bien meilleur que moi dans ce domaine. Dit Mycroft en désignant son frère du menton.

-Alors pourquoi il ne dit rien ?

-Il n'a plus ouvert la bouche depuis que nos parents sont morts.

John se tourna vers Sherlock et voulu lui prendre la main pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas grave, mais Sherlock se recula.

-Il n'aime pas, quand on le touche.

-D'accord, je m'en souviendrais.

Maître Jenkings s'approcha et dit :

-Monsieur Watson, je vais devoir mettre fin à cet entretien. Je suis ravi que vous acceptiez cette charge. L'argent sera viré sur votre compte tous les mois mais n'hésitez pas à me contacter au moindre souci. Les garçons, je compte sur vous pour aider John à s'installer et à prendre ses marques.

Maître Jenkings serra la main de John et les trois nouveaux membres de la famille quittèrent le cabinet.

* * *

Quand John arriva à la maison des Holmes, il comprit qu'elle n'avait de maison que le nom. En fait, c'était un manoir. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait une grande cuisine équipée, un immense salon-salle à manger, un jardin d'hiver et le bureau de Virginia, que Mycroft déclara zone interdite et que John accepta sans protester.

Le premier étage était composé de 4 chambres, la chambre des parents, qui devint également zone interdite, la chambre de Mycroft, celle de Sherlock, et la chambre d'ami qui devint la chambre de John.

Au deuxième étage, John découvrit une bibliothèque immense avec des bureaux et il découvrit que c'était là que les garçons faisaient leurs devoirs et que c'était également la pièce préférée de Mycroft et qu'il y passait tout son temps. La porte suivante menait à un laboratoire que Sherlock utilisait pour ses expériences et où John eut l'interdiction absolue de rentrer. Enfin, le dernier étage était un immense grenier qui n'était pas emménagé mais qui pourrait l'être si John avait la motivation et l'argent. Mais il verrait ça plus tard.

La vie reprit calmement à la maison Holmes et John s'inquiétait du manque d'empathie dont faisait preuve les enfants. Leurs parents étaient morts et à part interdire leurs pièces de vie, ils ne montraient aucun signe de tristesse. Le matin, les enfants allaient à l'école pour élèves précoces et John faisait le ménage dans ce qu'il appelait le manoir, et l'après-midi, après que les garçons aient fait leurs devoirs, ils faisaient chacun une activité qui leur plaisait donc Sherlock s'enfermait dans son labo et Mycroft dans la bibliothèque pendant que John continuait à faire le ménage et préparait le repas du soir. Ils dînaient ensemble puis se séparaient à nouveau. John s'étonnait de ne jamais voir les garçons interagir entre eux. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne jouaient pas … ils ne faisaient rien ensemble. Même John et Harri, qui avaient pourtant des jeux totalement opposés parce qu'il jouait aux voitures et elle aux poupées, avaient eu des jeux ensemble. Par exemple, Barbie s'asseyait sur un de ses camions pour aller faire une virée à la plage, et même, quelque fois, Barbie acceptait de faire un rodéo sauvage contre d'autres voitures !

Certes, Harri et lui n'avaient pas une aussi grande différence d'âge que Mycroft et Sherlock mais quand même. Quand il s'en était étonné auprès de Mycroft, le petit garçon lui avait dit qu'ils s'entendaient pourtant à merveille et que le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble leur suffisait. John avait trouvé ça étrange mais avait lâché l'affaire.

Pour traiter le problème de mutisme de Sherlock, une fois par semaine, il l'emmenait chez un psy ou, bizarrement, le petit garçon acceptait de discuter. John avait été un peu vexé d'être le seul pour qui Sherlock n'ouvrait pas la bouche, mais il avait décidé de laisser couler. Quand il voudrait parler, il le ferait.

* * *

Avril

Un jeudi après-midi, alors qu'il devait emmener Sherlock chez le psy, John voulu proposé une activité commune avec Mycroft, histoire qu'ils discutent un peu :

-Eh, Mycroft, pendant que Sherlock sera en séance, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller faire une promenade à vélo le long du canal ?

-Ça me parait difficile.

-Pourquoi ? Il fait beau et la piste verte est juste à côté.

-Je n'ai pas de vélo.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment !

-Aucun de vous deux ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris ?

-Manifestement non, étant donné que nous n'avions pas de vélo. Tu es lent à la détente, quelque fois, John.

-Mais c'était une volonté de votre part de ne pas en faire ou celle de vos parents ?

-Ni l'une ni l'autre. Les activités physiques n'étaient pas privilégiées chez nous, au contraire des activités cérébrales.

-Je vois. Et bien je pense qu'une activité physique régulière ne peut vous faire que du bien donc pendant que Sherlock parlera à son psy, nous irons t'acheter un vélo.

-Mais …

-Ce n'est pas négociable, Mycroft. Sherlock, on t'en prend un aussi ? Demanda John même s'il avait peu d'espoir.

-C'est idiot.

John n'en cru pas sa chance, Sherlock avait parlé. Bon, d'accord, c'était pour dire quelque chose de désobligeant, mais il avait parlé.

-Qu'est-ce qui est idiot ?

-De faire du vélo. Ça ne sert à rien.

-ça fait pourtant travailler son équilibre et ses muscles. Et ça pourrait t'être utile pour des expériences sur la vitesse et la perception des distances. Alors, on te prend aussi un vélo ?

-Non, si je dois avoir un vélo, je veux le choisir moi-même ! Bouda Sherlock.

John retint un sourire et dit :

-Ok, alors pendant que tu seras avec madame Vitrelle, Mycroft et moi repéreront les endroits où on peut faire du vélo aux abords du canal et sur le chemin du retour, on s'arrêtera tous les trois pour vous acheter des vélos.

John était content de cet arrangement. Ça creuserait un trou dans son budget, mais ça en valait la peine si ça pouvait faire plaisir aux garçons.

* * *

Bien sur, ça c'était la théorie, parce qu'en pratique, essayer d'apprendre à deux génies à faire du vélo, c'était plus compliqué.

Déjà, Mycroft refusait d'utiliser les petites roues. Il estimait que c'était pour les enfants et que c'était un sujet de moquerie. Sans doute à cause de Sherlock qui riait de lui à chaque fois que le sujet était abordé. John avait beau lui dire que tant qu'il ne saurait pas en faire correctement, il ne sortirait pas de la propriété et que donc, personne ne se moquerai de lui (sauf Sherlock), Mycroft refusait de l'entendre. Du coup, les compétences de John en médecine furent très utiles pour soigner ses bleus et diverses écorchures.

Ce fut plus simple pour Sherlock parce que son égo mal placé ne l'empêchait pas d'utiliser les petites roues. Bien sur, malgré tout, il fallut beaucoup de patience à John pour lui expliquer comment tourner ou freiner (oui parce que ces enfants avaient beau être des génies, ils n'avaient finalement rien d'enfants et ne savaient pas jouer et les notions les plus élémentaires leur échappait).

Et bien sur, John dû subir toutes les explications du plus jeune sur la dynamique, l'apesanteur et le pourcentage de force qu'il fallait mettre dans les pédales pour aller à une vitesse précise alors que tout ce que John avait envi de dire, c'était « appuie sur les pédales et ne tombe pas ! ».

Finalement, alors que Sherlock faisait le tour du manoir avec son vélo à roulette et s'amusait à tourner pour faire fonctionner la force centripète, John courait à côté du vélo de Mycroft tout en le tenant pour qu'il apprenne à conserver son équilibre. Voyant que Mycroft y arrivait, John arrêta de courir et le laissa faire tout seul. Le jeune adolescent continua à rouler en zigzag à peu près 100 mètres avant de se rendre compte que John n'était plus à côté de lui pour finalement tomber sur le gravier. Il se releva et arriva en courant vers John, la joue égratignée et rouge de colère :

-Tu m'as laissé tomber !

-Non, tu es tombé tout seul.

-Mais tu m'as lâché !

-Parce que tu t'en sortais très bien tout seul. Mycroft, tu es grand, tu es doué pour tout et très intelligent. Tu sais ce qui te manque, en fait ?

-… Quoi ?

-Tu manques de confiance en toi.

-N'importe quoi !

-Non, c'est vrai. Tu dis toujours que je suis stupide. Et par rapport à ton frère et à toi, je le suis sans doute beaucoup. Mais j'ai confiance en moi et quand je décide de faire quelque chose, j'ai le courage de demander de l'aide et j'ai ensuite le courage d'essayer tout seul. Et si je n'y arrive pas, je recommence jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive et même, jusqu'à ce que je sois le meilleur. Tu es capable de faire bien, bien plus que moi si tu t'en donnais la peine.

-…

-Et je suis sûr que tu veux essayer de dompter ce vélo.

-Ce n'est rien qu'un bout de ferraille.

-Et il n'y a aucune raison que tu n'y arrives pas.

-Oui.

-Alors tu vas recommencer jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives.

John lui fit un sourire et fit semblant de regarder Sherlock essayer de tourner en rond « sans les mains » !

Cela prit 2 heures à Mycroft mais au bout de ces 2 heures à tomber, il y arriva. Il pu faire du vélo sans les roulettes et sans tomber. Et même lui n'y croyait pas. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il réussirait une activité physique et oui, il avait mal partout, mais il avait réussi à faire du vélo sans roulette parce qu'il était un grand et qu'il maîtrisait tout ce qu'il faisait.

Plus que content, il sauta du vélo qui alla s'écraser contre un arbre et couru vers John et là, de lui-même, il prit l'autre homme dans ses bras. C'état la première fois que Mycroft initiait un contact physique entre eux, c'est pourquoi John resta d'abord étonné, puis il prit ce petit homme qui lui arrivait déjà à l'épaule, dans une étreinte d'ours pour le féliciter de sa réussite.

Ce soir-là, après avoir soigné tous les bleus, bosses et égratignures des deux garçons (et avoir remercié le ciel que le lendemain, c'était samedi et que donc les garçons n'iraient pas à l'école en étant trop amochés sous peine d'avoir des ennuis), John fit un festin pour célébrer cette grande réussite.

* * *

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte de la maison. John, passant par là, ouvrit alors que Mycroft arrivait dans le hall pour faire la même chose.

Et là, devant eux, se tenait Sherlock, accompagné par un policier en uniforme. Rapidement, John se mit à niveau de Sherlock et demanda :

-Sherlock, tu vas bien ?

-Bien sur que oui ! Dit l'enfant d'un ton évident.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, alors ? Tu t'es perdu ? Questionna John.

Sherlock rentra dans la maison en levant les yeux au ciel, clairement exaspéré par les questions. Le policier intervint :

-Non, en fait, il se trouve qu'il y a eu un meurtre, non loin de chez vous et le petit traînait près de la scène de crime et comme je pensais que ce n'était pas un spectacle pour un enfant, j'ai décidé de vous le ramener.

-Sherlock ! Tu devais revenir tout de suite après ta leçon de violon ! Tu ne dois pas faire de détour ou rester à flâner. Je me suis inquiété !

-Tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'avais du retard.

-C'est faux. Il m'a justement fait la remarque i minutes que tes cours avaient dû finir en retard parce qu'il ne te voyait pas revenir. Affirma Mycroft.

-Hum.

-En tout cas, merci beaucoup de me l'avoir ramené, officier …

-Lestrade. Je vous en prie. Dîtes … ce sont vos fils ? Demanda suspicieusement le policier.

John regarda les enfants et il faut dire qu'ils formaient une drôle de famille. Mycroft et Sherlock avaient beau avoir les mêmes yeux gris presque transparents, ils étaient respectivement roux et brun alors que lui était blond aux yeux bleus. Normal qu'un représentant de l'ordre puisse s'interroger et être suspicieux.

-Eh bien pas vraiment, c'est …

-Nos parents sont mots. Dit Sherlock.

-C'est notre tuteur. Surenchéri Mycroft.

-Je vois. Je dois y retourner, monsieur…

-Watson, John. Merci encore d'avoir ramené Sherlock et bon courage pour votre affaire.

-Merci mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, le tueur ne court plus, il a été arrêté. Dit l'officier Lestrade en lui faisant un sourire.

-Bonne soirée monsieur Watson. Les enfants ! Salua le policier avant de faire demi-tour.

John referma la porte et se tourna vers les garçons.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas invité à prendre un café ? Demanda Sherlock.

-Pardon ?

-C'est pourtant une approche sociale classique et acceptable. Dit Mycroft.

-Mais …

-Vous vous plaisiez mutuellement.

-Il te détaillait franchement.

-Et toi aussi. Tu touchais ta nuque, comme pour attirer son attention.

-Et il est rentré dans ta zone de confort personnel.

-Il fixait tes lèvres et ne semblait pas rebuté par ton pull immonde.

-Pourtant il n'a pas fait d'approche, pourquoi ? Demanda Sherlock à son frère.

-Peut-être que la présence d'enfants l'a freiné.

-Je comprends que la perspective de courtiser un homme chargé de famille ait pu lui faire peur.

-Hum, c'est probable. Tant pis, John, ça sera pour la prochaine fois.

Et les deux frères quittèrent le hall comme si de rien n'était alors que John semblait comme scotché sur terre, les joues rouges et ayant du mal à respirer.

* * *

Mai

-Les garçons, une fête foraine s'est installée pas très loin d'ici. Ça vous dirait d'aller y faire un tour, ce soir ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Moi non plus.

-Non mais vous plaisantez ou quoi ? Les fêtes foraines, c'est génial. On va faire des manèges qui font peur et se gaver de sucreries !

-Tu es l'adulte responsable, John, ici. C'est toi qui devrais nous réfréner.

-Mais vous ne faîtes jamais de bêtises, il faut bien que je compense. C'est décidé, on y va ce soir.

-Pourquoi nous demander si tu décides à notre place, finalement ?

-Tu as raison, je ne vous demande pas. Je suis l'adulte, vous m'obéissez et on va s'amuser à la fête foraine ce soir, point à la ligne. Dit John en sortant de la pièce.

Les deux frères se regardèrent en secouant la tête avant de replonger chacun dans leur ordinateur.

* * *

A peine arrivé à la fête foraine, Mycroft avait demandé à John s'il pouvait partir seul de son côté. John avait été assez inquiet mais l'aîné des deux frères avait 14 ans et à cet âge, on a besoin d'indépendance. Alors John lui avait donné 50£ pour qu'il fasse des manèges et s'achète des friandises et lui avait donné rendez-vous à 22h30 au pied de la grande roue avant de le laisser filer, non sans s'être assuré que Mycroft avait bien son téléphone avec lui et lui avoir fait promettre de rester joignable et d'être prudent.

Le plus grand des garçons parti, John avait demandé à Sherlock ce qu'il voulait faire et comme le petit n'avait aucune idée, John lui avait d'autorité prit la main, histoire qu'ils ne se perdent pas, et l'avait traîné vers la maison hanté pour une première attraction.

John s'amusait bien et même si Sherlock ne le disait pas, l'adulte avait l'impression que le petit s'amusait aussi. Il avait bien protesté au début contre les manèges mais maintenant, il montait dedans sans rechigner.

Ils avaient croisés Mycroft à plusieurs reprises, en compagnie d'un groupe de jeunes qui étaient avec lui en cours, à priori, mais John avait fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer pour ne pas les gêner. En tout cas, il était content que les deux garçons s'amusent.

John venait juste de leur acheter une pomme d'amour quand il vit au loin un attroupement. Pensant à une file d'attente pour une attraction, John s'approcha. Finalement, il se trouvait que ce n'était pas une file d'attente mais une arrestation. Il y avait 3 policiers dont celui qui avait ramené Sherlock chez eux la dernière fois. John s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, ne voulant pas envenimer les choses et exposer Sherlock à ça, quand il remarqua que la personne qui se faisait arrêter était blessée. Alors son instinct prit le dessus et il s'approcha encore. Il fut arrêté par une femme policier qui le rabroua assez sèchement :

-Circulez, s'il vous plait. Vous n'avez rien à faire là et vous gênez la police.

-Je suis médecin et cet homme saigne. Quoi qu'il ait fait, il doit être soigné.

-Donovan, laisse-le passer. Monsieur Watson, c'est ça ? J'ignorais que vous étiez médecin. Il a été frappé à la tête, est-ce que vous pensez que vous pouvez y jeter un œil, s'il vous plait ? Demanda l'officier Lestrade.

-Bien sur, oui. Sherlock, est-ce que tu veux bien rester avec monsieur Lestrade, s'il te plait ?

-Greg !

-D'accord, reste avec Greg, je vais soigner ce monsieur puis on retournera s'amuser. Tiens ma pomme d'amour, merci.

John s'approcha de l'homme qui avait des menottes mais surtout, une belle plaie au front. Il était retenu par un troisième policier qui le fit asseoir sur une caisse en lui mettant une lourde main sur l'épaule.

-Assied-toi et laisse-toi soigner. C'est déjà bien qu'on s'occupe de toi ! Cracha presque le troisième flic.

L'interpellé grogna mais resta tranquille. John sorti de la poche intérieur de sa veste son kit de secours qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui regardait la scène devant lui de ses grands yeux. Greg lui tenait la main droite et de l'autre, il tenait leurs deux pommes d'amour qu'il croquait alternativement.

-Bonjour monsieur, ça va ? Vous avez mal quelque part, à part à la tête ?

-Non.

-Vous vous êtes fait ça comment ?

-C'est lui qui m'a assommé alors que je n'avais rien fait ! Dit l'homme en désignant le policier derrière lui.

-D'accord, laissez-moi vous examiner, ok ?

Pendant que John tâtait le front et essayait de déterminer la profondeur de la plaie, un homme en robe de chambre et pantoufle intervint :

-C'est un scandale. Tous les ans c'est pareil. Tous les ans, ils s'installent ici et tous les ans, je suis cambriolé. J'en ai marre, ils sautent mon mur, ils ouvrent mes fenêtres puis ils volent tout ce qu'ils trouvent. Je vais porter plainte. C'était des bijoux de grandes valeurs !

-Lorsqu'il a été interpellé, il n'avait rien sur lui, monsieur. Dit Greg.

-Je le reconnais, je sais que c'est lui !

-Je prenais juste une pause avant de retourner à mon stand. S'écria le blessé.

-Si c'est le cas, ça sera facile à vérifier et vous serez libre. Essaya de tempérer Greg.

-Ça ne peut pas être lui. Affirma haut et fort une petite voix.

John, habitué, se tourna vers l'enfant alors qu'il posait un pansement sur le front de l'homme. Pas besoin de sutures, finalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Sherlock ?

-Il porte une veste marron, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires et même si ces affaires sont vieilles, elles sont propres. Le mur est blanc et a été repeint dans la journée donc il n'est pas totalement sec. C'est impossible que ce soit lui qui ait volé quoi que ce soit alors qu'il n'a aucune trace sur lui. En plus, le propriétaire de la maison est peut-être en robe de chambre et en pantoufles mais son jean, en dessous, est plein de terre. A mon avis, c'est une arnaque à l'assurance et un moyen pour que la fête foraine déménage et qu'il soit tranquille !

Tous les acteurs de cette scène regardaient ce petit garçon parler d'un air sûr de lui. Il avait analysé la situation froidement et maintenant, il reprenait un bout de sa pomme d'amour, comme si de rien n'était.

Le prétendu volé perdit ses couleurs et Greg lui demanda :

-Monsieur Menta, si je vais dans votre jardin, est-ce que je vais trouver un trou avec des bijoux dedans ?

-Mais … Je … C'est … Tous les ans, c'est pareil, je me fais toujours volé et vous ne faîtes jamais rien, vous, la police. Alors pour une fois, j'ai voulu prendre les devants.

-Ok, Dimmock, relâche monsieur et présente lui tes excuses, et vous, monsieur Menta, on va parler de votre déclaration d'un crime imaginaire … Dit Greg en lâchant la main de Sherlock pour ramener le plaignant dans sa maison.

L'officier Dimmock récupéra ses menottes mais sans un mot de plus puis il parti rejoindre ses collègues. John, lui, était soufflé :

-Ça alors, Sherlock, c'était super !

-Tu trouves ?

-Tu rigoles ! C'était incroyable. Tu es un génie. Je suis fier de toi. Dit John en se jetant sur l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Sherlock ne dit rien et laissa faire le câlin, même si John savait que ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Puis, quand John le reposa par terre, il regarda juste d'un air déçu ses pommes d'amour qu'il avait laissé échapper dans l'embrassade.

-Mon gars, merci pour ça. Je n'avais vraiment rien fait quand ils me sont tombés dessus. Sans toi, je serai en prison et sans vous, docteur, j'aurai peut-être eu un traumatisme crânien. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous remercier ?

-Comme j'ai fais tomber nos pommes d'amour, est-ce qu'on peut en avoir de nouvelles ? Ça sera largement suffisant pour nous remercier, bien que vous n'ayez pas à le faire.

-Vous rigolez, ou quoi ! Vous êtes mes sauveurs ! Pomme d'amour et barbe à papa à volonté pour vous deux ce soir ! Et toi, mon bonhomme, tu veux quoi ?

Sherlock lui fit un sourire calculateur et quand Mycroft les retrouva au pied de la grande roue ce soir là, à 22h30, John tenait dans sa main un sac contenant un échantillon de toutes les sucreries du parc et Sherlock avait dans ses bras une peluche de bouledogue anglais qu'il avait nommé Gladstone.

* * *

Juillet

La chaleur s'était installée sur Londres. Sherlock et Mycroft étaient en train de lire sous le couvert des arbres de la propriété du manoir quand John vint les trouver :

-Pfff, qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud.

-C'est indubitable.

-Absolument.

-Vous faîtes quoi ?

-On lit.

-Ça me paraît évident, même toi tu devrais pouvoir déduire ça, John !

-Je m'ennuie.

-Tu devrais essayer de lire un livre, John, ça ne pourra faire que du bien à ton cerveau.

John passa par-dessus des commentaires désobligeant de Sherlock et poursuivit son effort pour faire s'intéresser les garçons à ce qu'il disait :

-J'ai une idée.

-Je crains le pire.

-Mycroft ! Chut ! Bref. Et si on allait à Londres Plages ?

-Quoi ? Hors de question.

-Pareil.

-Oh, allez, ça sera sympa. Et vous pourriez essayer les maillots que je vous ai achetés !

En effet, un mois plus tôt, il avait proposé aux garçons d'aller faire une promenade à vélo et les deux étaient revenus portant des chaussures vernies, des pantalons de costumes, des chemises et des cravates. C'était alors que John avait réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais vu les garçons porter autre chose. Après une inspection des placards, John avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, Mycroft et Sherlock n'avaient aucun vêtements de sport ni même de détente, aucune basquet et même pas de maillot de bain. Alors John avait encore percé son budget et avait tout acheté d'un coup. Bien sûr, les garçons ne portaient pas ces vêtements tous les jours, ils trouvaient les costumes bien plus seyants, mais ils convenaient que quand ils devaient aller faire du vélo ou autres jeux extérieurs, il était tout de même plus pratique de mettre des chaussures de sport et des pantalons moins serrés.

-Si tu tiens vraiment à nous voir nous noyer, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'achètes pas une piscine qu'on mettrait dans le jardin ? Demanda Mycroft.

-Oh non mais c'est pas drôle. Vous pourriez vous faire des amis, à la plage. Et puis comment ça, vous noyer ? Vous ne savez pas nager ?

-Brillante déduction, John, mais tu aurais pu avoir cette révélation avant, comme par exemple, quand tu as réalisé que nous n'avions pas de maillot de bain ! Dit sarcastiquement Sherlock.

-Mais on habite sur une île !

-Et alors ? Je n'ai jamais envisagé de quitter l'Angleterre à la nage. Il y a des bateaux ou mieux, des avions, pour ça.

-D'accord, c'était un mauvais exemple. Mais je vous veux dans vos maillots d'ici 10 minutes, on va à Londres Plages et je vais vous apprendre à nager. Ordonna John en allant lui-même se préparer.

Les deux Holmes se regardèrent en soupirant puis Mycroft dit, en fermant son livre :

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Et puis finalement, c'était bien d'apprendre à faire du vélo, peut-être que ça sera pareil.

-Oui, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait nous être utile. Si jamais je devais tomber à l'eau, j'avoue que ça serai stupide de mourir comme ça.

-Alors, allons nous préparer. Dit Mycroft en suivant son frère qui était déjà debout.

* * *

Décembre

John, Mycroft et Sherlock quittaient un centre commercial de Londres après un dîner au restaurant, les bras chargés de sacs et de paquets. Noël arrivait et bien qu'aucun ne croyait en cette histoire de bonhomme rouge qui descend par la cheminée, John avait tenu à décorer toute la maison et à ce que chacun ait des cadeaux alors ils avaient tout acheté ce jour là.

Ils traversaient une ruelle sombre pour rejoindre la bouche de métro la plus direct pour chez eux quand un inconnu se présenta devant eux. Il tenait un couteau pointé dans leur direction et s'écria :

-Filez-moi tous vos paquets sinon je vous saigne !

John senti les garçons se figer de peur à ses côtés. En temps normal, il se serait assuré de leur bien-être mais là, pour une raison que lui-même ne pu comprendre, il passa en mode guerrier, lâcha tous ses paquets et sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se précipita vers ce type qui osait menacer ses enfants.

Il fonça tête baissée sur l'individu et lui donna un coup de tête sur le nez. L'homme, sous la surprise et la douleur, lâcha son couteau mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour John qui sentait revenir en lui ses anciens réflexes de militaire. Il repoussa alors l'homme de ses deux mains et lui envoya un uppercut dans le plexus solaire. Il s'agenouilla alors et faucha ses jambes puis il se précipita sur l'homme à terre pour l'assommer à coup de poings.

De sa vision périphérique, il vit des gens s'approcher de lui et une paire de main le prit par les épaules et le tira vers l'arrière. Il commença par se débattre puis l'homme qui l'avait relevé le tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Il lui dit alors :

-John, c'est moi, Greg, ça va ?

Alors, et seulement à ce moment là, John reprit contact avec la réalité et laissa son instinct combattif se rendormir. Il se trouvait dans une ruelle, deux policiers mettaient des menottes à un homme étendu par terre qui semblait à peine conscient. Le charmant officier Lestrade lui faisait face et le regardait de ses beaux et grands yeux marron qui semblaient inquiets pour lui en ce moment. Et il vit des couleurs vives par terre et réalisa que c'était ses paquets. Sherlock et Mycroft ne semblaient pas avoir bougés, les bras toujours encombrés, comme figés par le spectacle qu'il leur avait offert.

John se dégagea de la poigne du policier et s'approcha des enfants. Il s'agenouilla devant eux et ramassa ses paquets en disant :

-Oh, Sherlock, je suis désolé, je crois que j'ai cassé le microscope que devait t'apporter le père noël. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais demain pour l'échanger, d'accord ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

Mais Sherlock se moquait de ce qu'il disait et il lâcha lui-même ses paquets pour se précipiter sur lui, passer ses bras minces autour de son cou et mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille. John resta un peu figé parce que c'était la première fois que Sherlock initiait un contact physique avec lui, mais il se reprit vite et serra le maigre corps un peu tremblant contre lui. Instinctivement, une de ses mains vint fourrager dans les boucles indisciplinées de l'enfant alors que son autre bras barrait son dos, le plaquant contre son torse. Il murmura ses mots réconfortants sans queue ni tête pour détendre l'enfant dont le petit nez froid était collé à son cou.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire des choses aussi stupides, John. Tu n'es plus tout seul, maintenant, tu dois t'occuper de nous. Alors t'as pas le droit de mourir en faisant un truc idiot. Dit Mycroft.

Le plus âgé des enfants essayait de prendre un air de grand en disant ça mais John vit ses yeux briller suspicieusement alors il se releva, portant Sherlock et se pencha un peu pour donner un baiser sur le front de Mycroft en disant :

-Promis, la prochaine fois, j'essayerai de ne pas agir aussi bêtement.

Mycroft hocha la tête en reniflant et cacha son visage dans son écharpe. John aurai voulu avoir un troisième bras pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui mais comme il ne pouvait pas, il décala Sherlock sur sa hanche et rapprocha Mycroft de lui pour un câlin collectif.

-Excusez-moi !

La demande fit sursauter John qui se sentait pourtant si bien dans cette étreinte mais il se retourna vers l'officier Lestrade qui désignait sa voiture de fonction, non loin.

-Mes collègues ont emmenés le voleur et j'ai fini mon service alors si vous voulez, je peux vous reconduire chez vous, comme je sais ou c'est.

-Avec plaisir, ça nous évitera de prendre le métro avec tous ses paquets. On a eu assez d'émotions fortes pour la soirée.

Aidé de Greg et de Mycroft, John réussi à caser tous ses sacs dans le coffre de la voiture de police et il demanda au koala qui ne l'avait pas lâché :

-Sherlock, tu veux monter devant ou derrière ? Derrière, c'est la place de tous les pires criminels !

John avait pensé dérider Sherlock et le faire lâcher prise mais rien ne marcha et Sherlock resta fixé à lui. Mycroft déclara qu'il préférait être derrière mais John ne se voyait pas laisser le jeune homme derrière tout seul alors il résolu de s'installer à ses côtés.

Il passa sa ceinture sur son koala et lui et, bien qu'il se serait fait arrêter en d'autres circonstances, là, dans une voiture de police, personne ne lui dit rien.

Il sentait Greg lui jeter de fréquents coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur et discuta doucement avec leur chauffeur. A mi-chemin, il réalisé que Sherlock s'était endormi et en sentant une tête contre son épaule, il trouva Mycroft dans les mêmes dispositions.

Ses deux fils endormis près de lui, une ambiance chaleureuse et une bonne conversation avec un homme charmant. Ça, c'était une bonne fin d'année qui s'annonçait !

En arrivant au manoir, John ouvrit les portes électriques du parc avec sa télécommande, permettant à la voiture de police de s'engager dans l'allée. Doucement, il passa une main dans les cheveux de Mycroft pour le réveiller et lui demander de monter se coucher tout de suite.

Avec l'aide de Greg, il sorti de la voiture et suivi Mycroft dans les escaliers, bien décidé à mettre son koala au lit. Il réussi à décrocher Sherlock de son cou et à le glisser dans son lit après l'avoir mit en pyjama puis il passa dans la chambre de Mycroft pour le voir déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Il remonta juste sa couverture puis referma la porte et se décida à redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Là, Greg finissait de rentrer les derniers paquets de son coffre :

-Oh, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait vider la voiture tout seul.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aviez plus important à faire.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison. Hum … pour vous remercier, je vous offre un café ? Demanda John en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

Greg allait dire oui mais il entendit une église non loin sonner 22h et il décida d'être raisonnable.

-Non, merci. Il se fait tard et je travaille, demain.

-Oh …

Le blond devant lui avait une moue tellement déçue qu'il fut prit de remord alors pour se faire pardonner, il demanda :

-C'était très impressionnant, la façon dont vous avez assommé cet homme.

-Ah, oui, c'est deux ou trois petites choses que j'ai appris dans l'armée.

-Je pensais que vous étiez médecin ?

-Médecin militaire. J'ai fais 3 ans en Afghanistan avant de revenir à cause d'une blessure.

-Grave ?

-Une balle dans mon épaule mais je n'ai gardé aucune séquelle.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça !

Puis, réalisant que ça sous-entendait qu'il voulait le voir sans haut, Greg rougit et balbutia :

-Non, enfin, je voulais dire … Je …

-Et bien, vous en aurez peut-être l'occasion, plus tard. Lui répondit assez coquettement John tout en rougissant lui aussi.

Saisissant sa chance, Greg dit :

-Si vous retournez demain au magasin pour changer ce télescope …

-Microscope !

-Oui. Hum, je pourrais peut-être vous accompagner. Je ne travaille pas demain après-midi alors je pourrais venir et certifier que ce n'est pas de votre fait que le jouet s'est cassé mais que c'est bien dû à un tiers et tout … voilà … alors ?

-Avec plaisir. Rendez-vous demain, 16h ?

-Et là, c'est moi qui vous offrirais un café. Dit Greg doucement.

Ça y était, ils avaient leur premier rendez-vous.

* * *

Février

Les fêtes de fin d'années s'étaient bien passées mais bientôt, ça ferai un an que leurs parents étaient morts et John voyait bien que les garçons étaient tristes et préoccupés.

Pour essayer de les distraire, John leur avait proposé de l'aider à faire un bonhomme de neige, dans le jardin, avant que la poudreuse ne fonde. Bien sûr, les garçons avaient dit que c'était stupide et avaient refusés. John avait tout de même réussi à les faire sortir, même si Sherlock avait emmené son microscope reçu à noël pour étudier les flocons et que Mycroft lisait un livre sur sa liseuse.

John avait donc commencé à faire le bonhomme tout seul et il s'amusait parce que lui, il aimait ça, mais en jetant un coup d'œil sur le perron, il ne pu s'empêcher de trouver ça dommage et de se demander encore une fois comment auraient procédé leurs parents. Est-ce qu'ils les auraient laissés faire ? Probablement qu'il ne leur aurait même pas proposé, à vrai dire. Le blond ravala un soupire puis eut une idée.

Sherlock était en train d'étudier le nombre de branches qu'avait un flocon de neige lorsqu'il fut attaqué. Il regarda d'un air dubitatif la neige qui recouvrait l'avant de son manteau et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Mycroft avait été une victime collatérale de l'attaque et essuyait la neige qu'il avait reçue d'un air dégoûté, ce qui prouvait qu'il n'y était pour rien, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu le moindre doute …

Il reporta alors son attention sur la seule personne présente qui avait l'âge légal pour être appelé un adulte mais qui n'en était pas un. John continuait à faire son stupide bonhomme de neige en sifflotant stupidement d'un air stupidement innocent, ce qui le désignait comme coupable, évidement. Sherlock n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de violent. Sans être douillet, il n'aimait pas être blessé et trouvait le sang inesthétique … mais là, vraiment, John avait été trop loin et il allait payer.

Il rentra dans la maison pour ranger son microscope mais ne manqua pas l'air déçu de John puis il ressorti et se jeta sur l'homme pour lui faire manger de la poudreuse. Bien sur, il était encore trop petit alors il appela son grand frère à la rescousse. Mycroft prit le temps de secouer la tête en soupirant et de rentrer pour ranger sa liseuse puis se jeta dans la mêlée pour venger l'honneur de son frère.

* * *

Mai

Mycroft rentra dans le salon et regarda la pièce, étonné. Il jeta un œil à son frère qui regardait lui aussi le spectacle incongru et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Il passe l'aspirateur pour la troisième fois en 15mn.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas encore réussi à le déduire.

Puis Mycroft eut une illumination :

-Ah, je sais.

-Hum ?

-Ça fait un an qu'il a notre garde donc il va sans doute recevoir la visite d'une assistante sociale pour voir s'il prend bien soin de nous.

Sherlock grimaça et demanda :

-Obligation sociologique ?

-Oui, avec un minimum de politesse, si tu veux bien. Nous ne voulons pas être enlevés à John, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien, puisqu'on n'a pas le choix. Se résigna Sherlock en s'affalant sur le canapé, mettant le bazar dans les coussins et s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de l'homme blond.

* * *

Mycroft et Sherlock étaient installés sur le canapé du salon. En face d'eux, sur un fauteuil se trouvait une dame et dans la même pièce, mais extérieur à ce petit cercle, John était assit et se rongeait les sangs.

-Bonjour les garçons, je suis Bettany Smith, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Betty, si vous voulez.

-On ne veut pas.

-Non, vraiment pas.

-Euh, d'accord. Vous êtes donc Sherlock et Mycroft Holmes ?

-Brillante déduction, en plus, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez nos dossiers avec nos photos sur les genoux.

-Oui, c'est vrai … hum … Alors … j'ai quelques questions à vous poser mais pour que ce soit plus équitable, si vous voulez, vous pouvez me poser aussi des questions !

-Pourquoi on ferait ça, vous êtes un livre ouvert, pour nous.

-Vous avez plus de 30 ans, vous êtes célibataire en surpoids, je dirais 5kg …

-Moi je dirais 7. Vous vivez avec 4 chats ce qui est beaucoup trop pour une femme comme vous à moins que vous ne vouliez devenir un cliché.

-Un roux, un noir, un blanc moucheté de brun et un gris à poil long. Votre travail vous plait et vous êtes bien notée par vos supérieurs mais vous rêvez d'autre chose.

-Vous écrivez et vous voulez être la prochaine JK Rowling. Malheureusement, vos romans n'intéressent personne et …

-STOP ! S'écria John. Normalement, il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, mais là, tout de même, c'était un peu trop et il n'allait pas laisser une femme se faire humilier. Surtout si elle était rancunière et le lui faisait payer par la suite.

-Répondez juste aux questions et c'est tout. Fini les déductions, c'est compris ?

-Oui.

-D'accord.

-Merci !

John se rassit et se senti affreusement mal. Bon sang, ils se comportaient comme des sauvages avec elle, elle allait les lui enlever parce qu'il n'avait aucune autorité sur eux.

-Bien … Et bien c'était très impressionnant, les garçons, mais je pensais surtout à des questions sur ce que je fais là ou autres. Commençons, voulez-vous ? Je voulais savoir, je sais que ça fait juste un an et que c'est encore douloureux pour vous, mais est-ce que John vous parle de vos parents ?

-Comment pourrait-il le faire ? Il ne les connaissait pas !

-Par contre, il nous demande souvent de lui raconter des anecdotes.

-Je vois. Et vous vous plaisez, avec lui ?

-Il est au dessus de la moyenne en ce qui concerne l'intelligence et il a une façon de voir les choses qui est différente de nous. C'est appréciable.

-Est-ce que John a déjà eu des gestes déplacés envers vous ?

\- Pour qui le prenez-vous ? John n'a jamais levé le petit doigt sur nous, et il n'a surement jamais rien fait de ce que votre esprit pervers a pu imaginer.

-D'accord … j'ai demandé à John de m'envoyer vos derniers bulletins de notes et j'ai remarqué une nette amélioration.

-Oui, John nous a fait remarquer que même si les leçons et les exercices ne servaient à rien pour nous parce que nous sommes bien plus intelligents que nos professeurs, le commun des mortels, comme les représentants des facultés et nos futurs employeurs, avaient besoin de preuves tangibles pour le rassurer sur nos résultats scolaires, nous faisons donc le minimum pour les contenter, même si c'est fastidieux et ennuyeux.

-… Et dîtes moi, est-ce que vous faîtes des choses avec John que vous ne faisiez pas avant ?

-Et bien il nous a appris à nager.

-Et à faire du vélo.

-Et nous avons fait notre première bataille de boules de neige, cet hiver.

-Et il nous apprend à sociabiliser.

-Sociabiliser ?

-Oui, maintenant, le mercredi après-midi, je vais au club orchestre de mon école comme premier violon. Dit Sherlock.

-Et ce même jour aux mêmes horaires, je vais au club débat de l'institut.

-Le club débat ?

-Oui, c'est très intéressant. C'est un club ou on doit convaincre les gens que même si on a tord, on a raison. En fait, c'est de la manipulation pure et simple mais John dit qu'il préfère voir ça comme de la persuasion et du charisme. En tout cas, j'adore ! J'ai décidé que je voulais faire de la politique, une fois adulte, pour continuer dans cette voie. Je suis très doué.

-Je n'en doute pas. Et toi, Sherlock, que veux-tu faire, plus tard ?

-Je veux être détective. J'aime résoudre les mystères.

-Oh, tu veux rentrer dans la police ?

\- Certainement pas, les policiers sont tous des idiots complets qui sont incapable de résoudre un crime même avec le mode d'emploi sous les yeux. Le moins idiot de tous est Greg et il vient seulement d'être nommé inspecteur.

-Qui est Greg ?

-L'amant de John.

A ses mots, il sembla à John que son organisme avait arrêté de fonctionner. Son cerveau n'était plus irrigué et il avait arrêté de respirer. Il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête « Elle va me retirer mes enfants, elle va me retirer mes enfants … »

Mycroft, quand à lui, trouva étrange la position de John. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains mais ses doigts écartés laissaient voir son visage. Celui-ci était livide sauf ses joues qui étaient d'un rouge soutenu et l'homme blond semblait avoir arrêté de respirer.

-Ah ? Monsieur Watson est prit ? Comment le savez-vous ? Vous les avez vus faire des choses ?

-Non, fort heureusement, ils gardent leurs effusions sentimentales dans la chambre de John donc nous ne les avons jamais vu s'embrasser ou autre.

-Un jour, j'ai vu Greg passer son bras autour de la taille de John mais comme c'était pour le déplacer pour qu'il ne se cogne pas, je pense que ça ne compte pas.

-Et ça ne vous dérange pas que ce soit un homme ?

-Mère et père nous avaient expliqués qu'on pouvait tomber amoureux d'un homme comme d'une femme et qu'ils ne verraient jamais ça d'un mauvais œil. C'est pareil pour John, il n'y a pas de raison que ça nous dérange.

-Je vois. Est-ce que à l'avenir, il y a certaines choses que vous voudriez voir changer dans votre vie ?

-Je pense que ça serai plus pratique que Greg vienne habiter ici. Dit Sherlock. Il paye un loyer pour un minuscule appartement dans Londres alors qu'ici il y a de la place et il dormirait dans la chambre de John donc nous, ça ne changerai rien à notre vie. Mais financièrement, ça serai plus logique pour lui. Fini l'enfant en haussant les épaules.

-Et je pense qu'il serait bien que John retrouve une activité professionnelle.

Alors ça, John ne s'y attendait pas et c'était la première fois qu'il entendait ça.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Betty.

-Et bien John est un brillant médecin et depuis qu'il a récupéré notre garde, il n'a fait que s'occuper de nous et je pense que c'est dommage qu'il ne pratique plus. Ce n'est pas grave si la maison est moins bien rangée mais il pourrait prendre un emploi à mi-temps, le matin, par exemple, pendant qu'on est à l'école. Et on se retrouverait comme ça tous les après-midis. Et ça le ferai sortir et voir d'autres personnes. Conclu Mycroft.

-Bien, les enfants, merci de m'avoir accordé du temps. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seuls, s'il vous plait, monsieur Watson et moi. Nous devons parler.

-Bien sûr. John, je vais chez Jim, à côté.

-Et moi, je vais faire un peu de vélo. Dit Mycroft en se levant.

John ne fit que hocher la tête, encore sous le choc de cet entretien et il eut juste la présence d'esprit de dire « prend ton portable, Myc' ! » avant que la porte ne se referme.

La mort dans l'âme, il se déplaça vers le canapé où avaient été les Holmes et s'assit dessus pour faire face à madame Smith.

-Bien, monsieur Watson, respirez, vous avez l'air en apnée. Écoutez, je vais faire court. Les enfants ont l'air très équilibrés pour des personnes précoces. Vous avez réussi à les faire s'intéresser un minimum à l'école, ce que leurs parents n'avaient pas réussi avant au vu de leurs résultats scolaires et vous leur faîte découvrir des choses inédites, ce qui est très bien. Je suis de l'avis de Mycroft quand il dit que la maison n'a pas besoin d'être impeccablement rangée à toute heure du jour et de la nuit et je trouve pertinente sa proposition. Vous deviez en effet vous trouver un emploi à mi-temps, le matin, qui vous sortirait de votre quotidien avec eux et vous permettrait de vous aérer l'esprit. Il n'y a pas que les enfants qui ont besoin de sociabiliser, docteur ! Quand à votre ami Greg, je dirais que si les enfants l'ont si bien accepté et que vous êtes sérieux, vous devriez effectivement lui demander d'habiter avec vous. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, docteur Watson et je vous mets un avis favorable sans restriction. Félicitation, vous n'êtes plus en probation et leur adoption est validée. Ces enfants sont officiellement les vôtres et vous êtes leur père. Dit Betty avec un grand sourire.

John, d'abord choqué, ne put que se lever en même temps qu'elle pour la raccompagner à la porte. En lui serrant la main pour lui dire au revoir, Betty fut très émue de voir une larme rouler sur la joue du docteur.

* * *

Sherlock 10 ans, Mycroft 15 ans

John entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et il vit rentrer son plus jeune fils accompagné par leur jeune voisin qui avait juste 1 an de plus que Sherlock.

-Bonjour Jim.

-Bonjour monsieur Watson.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, et vous ?

-Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Vous venez passer l'après-midi à jouer au labo ?

-On ne joue pas, John, on fait des expériences ! S'insurgea Sherlock.

-Et bien je préfère penser que vous jouez, c'est mieux pour mes nerfs. Je vais vous préparer un goûter, les garçons. Un bout de cake aux pommes, ça vous dit ? Il est en train de refroidir. Dit John en leur souriant.

Il sorti du salon et ne pu que se féliciter que Sherlock ait enfin des amis. Il allait rentrer dans la cuisine quand il entendit le bruit d'un coup et un cri de douleur. Rapidement, il revint dans le salon et trouva Jim, par terre, le nez en sang et Sherlock, juste devant, debout mais le regard noir et la main rouge.

-Sherlock … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je l'ai frappé.

-J'ai vu mais pourquoi ?

-…

-Sherlock ?

-…

-D'accord, ne me dit rien, mais va me chercher la trousse de premier secours, s'il te plait.

Pendant que Sherlock disparaissait, John examinait Jim :

-C'est bon, tu as de la chance, ce n'est pas cassé.

-De la chance ? Alors que ce sauvage m'a agressé ?

-Sherlock n'est pas violent par nature. Tu as donc dû dire ou faire quelque chose qui l'a contrarié. Tu veux m'en parler ?

-… Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Déclara Jim mais l'enfant ne le regardait pas dans les yeux et John se doutait qu'il mentait.

Sherlock revint avec la trousse et John soigna Jim. Au moment où il partait, il demanda à Sherlock :

-ça va, ta main ?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Reste dans le salon, je ramène Jim et nous discuterons après, d'accord ?

Sherlock hocha la tête et s'affala sur le canapé en réponse. John passa la porte en soupirant.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint à la maison, il trouva Mycroft et Greg entourant Sherlock qui boudait toujours sur le canapé.

-Bon, alors, est-ce que tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dû ramener Jim le nez en sang à ses parents et me confondre en excuse devant les Moriarty ?

-…

-Sherlock … Bon, fait voir ta main, au moins. Dit John.

Il s'assit sur la table basse et commença à soigner son plus jeune fils alors que Greg et Mycroft pressaient Sherlock de question.

-Bon, alors, tu nous dis ? Demanda Greg.

-J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu t'es avili à être violent. C'est pour ceux qui ne savent pas réfléchir, Sherlock ! S'indigna Mycroft.

-Oui enfin pas que, non plus.

-Mais quand même …

-Bon, ça suffit, vous deux. On a déjà assez d'un muet ici, vous n'allez pas vous disputer non plus. Les arrêta John.

Il pressa du coton sur les jointures irritées et vérifia qu'il n'avait rien de cassé en disant doucement :

-Tu sais Sherly, je suis vraiment surpris. Tu n'es pas comme ça et il a vraiment dû faire quelque chose pour que tu aies cette réaction. J'ai essayé de le faire parler mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Mais je sais que ça ne viendrait jamais de toi sans raison. J'ai dit à ses parents qu'il avait dû te provoquer … j'aimerai bien ne pas avoir menti …

-… Il a dit que tu étais stupide.

-Quoi ?

-Quand tu es sorti de la pièce, il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a dit d'un air exaspéré que tu étais stupide.

-… C'est un petit con mais il peut penser ce qu'il veut. Et toi et Mycroft le dîtes tout le temps !

-Justement, il n'y a que nous qui avons le droit de le dire ! Certainement pas lui. Tu es notre père ! Moi je ne lui dit pas que son père est infidèle, et pourtant il l'est, et il est bien plus bête que toi alors il n'a pas à dire quoi que ce soit sur toi. Je ne le permets pas ! Explosa Sherlock.

Quelque part, John était très touché que Sherlock prenne ainsi sa défense. Mais son rôle de parent l'obligeait à réagir alors il dit :

-Et bien je te remercie d'avoir voulu me défendre. Mais vraiment, tu n'avais pas besoin de te battre pour ''mon honneur''. Je me fiche vraiment de ce que ce petit con de James Moriarty peut bien penser de moi et il a beau être précoce comme vous, ça ne m'empêche pas de le trouver bien plus bête que vous et vraiment mal élevé en prime. Donc, demain, comme punition, je veux que tu ailles lui présenter tes excuses … Ta main n'a rien, la rougeur sera partie demain, ce qui est déjà bien parce que tu as tapé fort et que son nez restera douloureux au moins une semaine.

Cette petite remarque mesquine fit sourire la famille puis John se leva et dit :

-Je vais préparer des spaghettis-bolognaises pour ce soir. Sherlock, va ranger la trousse, s'il te plait.

Et oui, c'était une punition d'aller présenter des excuses demain, mais ce soir, il était récompensé pour son geste parce que les spaghettis de John étaient son plat préféré.

* * *

-Bon, alors vous voyez, il faut toujours garder ses poings au niveau du visage pour éviter d'être blessé et …

-Vous faîtes quoi, là ?

La question de John interrompit Greg dans sa phrase. Mais il faut dire que la vision avait de quoi être étonné. Sherlock et Mycroft étaient en jogging, chose rarissime en soit, et Greg leur montrait visiblement un peu de boxe.

-J'apprend aux garçons à se défendre. Pour éviter qu'ils ne se blessent comme Sherlock aurait pu l'être en frappant autrement Jim … ou pour toute autre situation dangereuse, bien sur ! Dit Greg en essayant de paraître innocent.

-Non non non, c'est hors de question ! Dit John les mains sur les hanches en secouant la tête.

Greg pensa que John ne voulait pas que les garçons apprennent à se battre mais son petit ami le surpris.

-Si tu veux leur apprendre à ce défendre, je préfère qu'ils apprennent vraiment de l'auto-défense et pas de la boxe, Greg. Pour commencer, les garçons …

Et c'est comme ça que Mycroft et Sherlock apprirent à se défendre contre n'importe qui. En même temps, avoir deux professeurs, dont l'un était un ancien militaire et l'autre un policier, ça aidait pas mal.

* * *

Sherlock 12 ans, Mycroft 17 ans

Greg trouva John en train de bouder sur le canapé du salon.

-Chéri, ça va ?

-T'en a d'autres, des questions cons, Greg ? Demanda agressivement John.

\- Oh là, calme-toi, je n'y suis pour rien !

-Je sais … mais quand même … j'ai pas envie.

-Tu te doutais bien que ça arriverait, chéri.

-Oui, mais je pensais que j'aurais encore 1 ou 2 ans … ou 20 !

-John !

-Quoi ! Un de mes bébés à quitté le nid !

-Chéri, Mycroft fait sa rentrée à la fac et il a décidé d'habiter sur le campus pour avoir de l'indépendance. C'est une bonne chose. Ça veut dire que tu as fait ton travail de parent. Et je te rappel qu'il n'est qu'à 15 minutes en métro d'ici et qu'il compte revenir tous les weekends et même certains soirs !

-Mais il n'habite plus ici, c'est triste. En tout cas, Sherlock et moi sommes tristes mais toi, tu es insensible !

-Je ne suis pas insensible mais on le verra autant qu'avant et Sherlock s'en fiche.

-C'est faux !

-C'est vrai. Mais tu sais, si tu as peur de t'ennuyer, on peut avoir d'autres enfants.

John fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien il paraît qu'il faut essayer très longtemps et s'entraîner très souvent mais je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour toi, mon chéri. Donc, on commence maintenant ? Demanda Greg en se jetant sur les lèvres de John et en l'allongeant sur le canapé.

-Pfff, t'es bête. Dit John tout en acceptant de se laisser distraire par Greg.

* * *

Sherlock 18 ans, Mycroft 23 ans

-Myc' ?

-Sherlock ? Ça va ? Tu ne m'appelles jamais, normalement !

-Myc', comme c'est les vacances, je suis revenu passer quelques jours à la maison et en passant dans le couloir, j'ai entendu John et Greg parler …

-Et …

-Myc', John disait qu'il voulait partir.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils et demanda :

-Partir ou ? Combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais John disait qu'il devait partir et Greg lui disait qu'il pouvait rester. Tu penses qu'ils se séparent ?

-Qu'en penses-tu toi, en les analysants ? Tu les vois plus souvent que moi, depuis que j'ai acheté cet appartement et que j'ai pris mon travail.

-Oui, on sait, tu es devenu le gouvernement, félicitation !

-En fait, je suis en passe de le devenir, il me reste encore deux ou trois éléments à écarter. Mais ne te distrait pas, Sherly. Analyse-les, déduits-les, tu penses qu'ils vont se séparer ?

-… Pour moi, non. Ils sont toujours fidèles l'un à l'autre et ils semblent très complice.

-Donc il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils partent.

-Je t'assure que je n'ai pas halluciné, Mycroft. John veut partir. Fais-moi confiance.

-Ok, d'accord. Accorde-moi 30 minutes le temps que je finisse ce que je fais et je viens à la maison, d'accord ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien de grave. Dit l'aîné pour rassurer son petit frère.

* * *

-Bonjour John, Greg ! Dit Mycroft en rentrant dans le salon ou les deux hommes étaient assit côtes à côtes en regardant la télévision.

-Myc', quelle bonne surprise, comment vas-tu ? Demanda John avec un grand sourire et en s'avançant pour serrer l'autre homme dans ses bras.

Mycroft lui rendit son étreinte avec toujours une certaine raideur mais avec plaisir et serra la main de Greg.

-Tu restes dîner ? Demanda John.

-Avec plaisir, mais avant, il faut qu'on vous parle. Dit Mycroft en désignant Sherlock qui s'asseyait sur le fauteuil à côté du sien.

A ses mots, ils virent John se raidirent et Greg lui poser une main sur la cuisse. Oui, définitivement, il y avait un problème. Sherlock lança un regard disant « tu vois ?! » à Mycroft qui hocha juste la tête.

-John, Sherlock vous a entendu parler, tout à l'heure et il s'inquiète. Il a cru comprendre que tu partais ?

John se crispa plus encore et commença à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, preuve de son malaise.

-Sherlock, tu ne devrais pas écouter aux portes, ce n'est pas poli. Ne put s'empêcher de réprimander John.

-John, dis-nous. Nous sommes inquiets. Tu veux vraiment t'en aller ?

-Non, je … Les garçons … Sherlock vient d'avoir 18 ans. Vous êtes tous les deux majeurs et vous êtes pleinement rentré en possession de votre héritage. Cette maison en fait parti et elle est à vous, dorénavant. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez gêné pour moi. Greg et moi allons chercher une maison ou un appartement à nous comme ça, vous allez pouvoir faire ce que vous voulez de la maison.

-… J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre … et pourtant, tu sais que je suis très intelligent !

-Mycroft, tu as acheté un appartement dans lequel tu vis et Sherlock vient d'emménager sur le campus. Aucun de vous deux n'habite ici et vous aurez sans doute envie et besoin de louer cette maison ou de la vendre pour avoir de l'argent. Avec Greg, on va acheter un appartement et on aura au moins une chambre d'ami pour que vous puissiez venir passer du temps chez nous quand vous voulez mais …

-John. Excuse moi, je te coupe mais Sherlock et moi n'avons pas l'intention de louer la maison ou quoi que ce soit. C'est ta maison autant que la notre.

-Justement non. Légalement, elle est à vous et je ne veux pas …

-John ! Ce n'est pas une question de légalité ou quoi que ce soit. Tu es notre père. Tu t'es occupé de nous et tu nous as adoptés. Tu nous as appris des tonnes de choses et tu as fait de nous une vraie famille. Nous aimons nos parents mais nous n'étions tous que des gens surdoués qui habitions sous le même toit. Avec toi et ta stupidité, nous sommes devenus une famille à part entière. Grâce à toi, Mycroft a apprit à faire du vélo, ce qu'il n'aurai jamais fait sans toi et comme il est gourmand, si il n'allait pas faire du vélo au moins une fois par semaine, même avec son travail hyper prenant, il serai obèse, en plus d'être chauve, à l'heure qu'il est.

-Et Sherlock, son métabolisme est différent du mien et il a tendance à être maigre comme un clou et à ne pas manger. Grâce à toi, il sait qu'il doit manger régulièrement et en quantité suffisante. Tu n'étais pas juste notre tuteur, John, et même bien avant que tu ne nous adopte, tu étais notre père. On ne jette pas notre famille à la rue, et encore moins notre père. Donc le seul moyen pour que tu partes de cette maison, John, ça sera si tu le veux vraiment et même alors, il va falloir nous convaincre, parce que c'est ici que nous te voulons.

-En plus, pourquoi voudrais-tu que nous louions le manoir ? Pour avoir de l'argent ? John, tu n'es certes pas au courant du montant de notre héritage, mais Mycroft a acheté son appartement dans le quartier le plus huppé de Londres sans faire de crédit et même avec cette dépense, il pourrait ne rien faire de ses journées et juste profiter de son argent sans jamais être dans le besoin et c'est pareil pour moi. Louer cette maison nous vaudrait plus de soucis que de bénéfices.

-Ah … Ah bon ? Demanda John d'une petite voie.

-Je t'assure, John, c'est la pure vérité. Bien, maintenant que ce point est réglé et qu'il n'est plus question que tu nous quittes, John, et comme Sherlock à raison et que je suis très gourmand et que justement, ce matin, j'ai fais une course de 50 km en vélo, qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce soir ?

* * *

Sherlock, 19 ans, Mycroft, 24 ans

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à crier ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne les ai jamais entendus se crier dessus, pourtant. Sherlock et Mycroft s'entendent bien, d'habitude. Dit John en montant au premier étage avec Greg pour essayer de calmer les garçons.

En arrivant au premier étage, les deux Holmes avaient arrêté de se crier dessus, sans doute pour que les deux autres hommes ignorent le sujet de leur dispute, mais John n'était pas leur père pour rien.

-Bon, il se passe quoi, là ? Sherlock ?

-Rien, Mycroft me prend la tête pour rien du tout.

-Pour rien du tout ? Tu te fous de moi, là ! C'est ta santé, Sherlock, bordel !

John n'avait jamais, jamais, entendu Mycroft utiliser de gros mots.

-Mycroft, dis-moi.

-NON ! Tu ne lui diras rien !

-Et pourquoi donc, puisque ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte ou peur !

-C'est pas ça, mais …

-Tu as peur qu'il te juge ? C'est ton père, Sherlock, bien sur qu'il va te juger, mais j'espère surtout qu'il réussira à te raisonner mieux que moi parce que selon toi, j'exagère.

-Mycroft ?

-John, Sherlock se drogue.

Un silence abasourdi prit place entre les quatre hommes. Greg allait intervenir mais John demanda d'une voie douce :

-C'est vrai, Sherlock ?

-… C'est rien, John. C'est juste récréatif. Ça m'aide à arrêter de réfléchir. J'arrête quand je veux et …

Mais il ne fini pas sa phrase parce que John l'avait giflé. Depuis qu'il les avait prit avec lui, jamais John n'avait levé la main sur eux, même quand Sherlock avait fait exploser la moitié de la maison à cause d'une expérience. Même quand Mycroft avait été surpris en train d'escroquer de l'argent (dont il n'avait pas besoin) à des voisins pour le bien d'une étude sociologique sur la confiance. Jamais. Le geste était tellement fort que Sherlock ne ressenti aucune douleur à cette baffe pourtant assez puissante, mais il resta choqué au-delà du possible.

-Sherlock, écoute-moi bien. C'est la dernière fois que tu touches de la drogue, compris ?

-Oui, John.

-Nous allons trouver un moyen de te désintoxiquer, ici, en famille, mais plus jamais, tu ne le feras.

-Je te le promets, John.

-Bien. Je m'en vais, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Et John, sans prendre son manteau alors qu'on était en plein hiver et sans prendre ses clés, sorti de la maison et ne revint que le lendemain matin, à 3h. Tous les occupants de la maison étaient restés debout en l'attendant, inquiet de son état. Mais cela servit à quelque chose parce que plus jamais Sherlock ne toucha à la drogue.

* * *

Sherlock 23 ans, Mycroft 28 ans

-Docteur, est-ce que vous pourriez aller en salle 221, s'il vous plait ? Un homme s'est fait tirer dessus mais il refuse de nous dire son nom. Il a téléphoné à quelqu'un pour qu'on vienne le chercher. Pendant ce temps, j'ai appelé la police pour qu'ils l'interrogent, comme la loi nous y oblige, mais il est très agité et refuse de se laisser soigner.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mary, je m'en occupe. Dit John en lui faisant un gentil sourire.

Il vit avec une certaine fierté l'infirmière rougir. C'est qu'il plaisait encore, malgré son âge de 55 ans. Mais bon, il était amoureux de Greg et ne ferai jamais rien pour le tromper comme il savait que son mari faisait de même de son côté. Mais quand même, ça faisait du bien à son égo de faire encore rougir les dames.

Il passa la porte de la salle d'examen, le nez dans le dossier et se présenta :

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Watson. On m'a dit que vous vous étiez fait tirer dessus ?

-Oh merde.

Oh merde … Cette voix …

En levant le nez de son dossier, il vit ce qu'il craignait sur la table d'examen. Son fils, Sherlock Holmes s'était fait tirer dessus et portait une belle estafilade sur le bras. Et là, l'enfer s'abattit sur la chambre 221.

* * *

Mycroft arriva tranquillement au deuxième étage de l'hôpital St Bart' pour venir récupérer son frère. Il était de très bonne humeur, ce jour là, et balançait son parapluie gaiement. Il s'arrêta devant la porte ou se trouvait Sherlock mais sa main s'arrêta avant de se poser sur la poignée. Cette voix … Oh merde …

Du coup, préférant laisser l'ouragan John remettre en place son frère, il s'adossa au mur en face de la porte et attendit que la voix se calme.

-Mycroft, tu vas bien ?

Le gouvernement britannique regarda sur le côté et vit Greg.

-Eh, beau-papa. Comment ça va ?

-Ça va. Tu n'as rien, pas vrai ? Demanda le policier en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, je venais juste récupérer Sherlock qui a été légèrement blessé par une balle dans une rixe. Mais papa est avec lui alors je vais attendre un peu que l'orage passe. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens prendre la déposition d'un jeune qui s'est fait tirer dessus et qui ne veux pas s'identifier …

-Ah … je te saurai gré de bien vouloir ne pas faire de rapport, pour cette fois. Papa se charge de lui mettre du plomb dans la tête, il ne recommencera pas de sitôt.

-Ok, pas de problèmes. Dit Greg en souriant et en se calant sur le mur, à côté de son beau-fils depuis 3 ans.

-Mais sinon, c'est le travail d'un commissaire, de s'occuper de ça, normalement ?

-Normalement non, mais on est à court d'effectif, donc …

-Vraiment ? Demanda Mycroft en fronçant les sourcils. Je pensais que ton commissariat était le mieux doté ?

En fait, Mycroft SAVAIT que le commissariat du tout nouvellement promu commissaire Lestrade était le mieux doté en équipement et en personnel parce qu'il veillait à ce que ce soit le cas. Il ne fallait quand même pas que le mari de son père travaille dans de mauvaises conditions !

-… oui, c'est vrai … mais … bon, d'accord, j'en avais marre de faire de la paperasse alors j'ai pris le premier truc qui traînait pour sortir de mon bureau. En plus, comme ça me permettait de faire un saut sur le lieu de travail de mon mari et si ça me permettait de le voir, alors c'était tout bénef pour moi.

Mycroft ri et allait poser une question sur le travail du commissaire en lui-même quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur Watson, les sourcils froncés et un air vraiment pas content sur le visage.

Celui-ci se dérida automatiquement quand il vit les deux hommes devant lui :

-Mon chéri, comment ça va ? Demanda John en s'avançant vers eux en ouvrant ses bras pour offrir une embrassade à Mycroft.

Le grand homme au parapluie se baissa obligeamment pour prendre son père dans ses bras et dit :

-Je vais bien, et toi ?

-Tu n'aurais pas encore perdu du poids ? Fais attention, ne fais pas trop de sport, quand même, et mange régulièrement.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Eh, dit donc, je peux savoir pourquoi il a eu droit à un baiser avant moi ? Demanda Greg en simulant une jalousie.

-Parce que lui, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 2 semaines, contrairement à toi. Dit le médecin en embrassant tout de même son mari. Et aussi parce que c'est mon fils, le seul et unique que j'ai aujourd'hui ! Affirma t'il haut et fort pour que Sherlock l'entende, de la chambre.

-Bon, comment va le grand malade ? Demanda Mycroft, amusé.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il survive. Dit John méchamment.

-C'est si grave que ça ? S'inquiéta Greg.

-Ah, tu veux dire sa blessure par balle ? Non, c'est une égratignure. En revanche, vu comment je l'ai tué, je ne suis pas sur qu'il se relève aujourd'hui. Mycroft, fait venir un brancard, il va en avoir besoin pour sortir de là. Affirma John en partant retrouver ses vrais patients.

* * *

Sherlock 32 ans, Mycroft 37 ans

John venait de finir une transplantation cardiaque. Il sortait à peine du bloc mais il ne tenait plus debout. A bout de force, il s'assit par terre, dans une chambre vide.

Quand il avait commencé à opérer, il y avait de ça 5 heures, il avait senti qu'il n'était pas en forme. Que son cœur battait trop fort et à un rythme trop irrégulier. Il avait également senti qu'il avait des sueurs froides et du mal à respirer. Mais ses mains étaient sûres et il n'y avait personne pour le remplacer et cette opération était réellement une histoire de vie ou de mort pour la jeune femme sur la table d'opération. Alors il avait opéré et ne le regrettait pas. Même si c'était probablement lui qui allait en mourir, maintenant.

Son heure était arrivée et c'était tant mieux. Il avait eu une vie bien remplie. Il avait élevé de son mieux, et il pensait avoir bien réussi, deux enfants géniaux. Deux purs génies qui étaient aussi des hommes bons et a qui il avait transmit de bonnes valeurs.

Sherlock était actuellement en ménage avec une jeune médecin du nom de Molly. Il avait également une relation étrange avec leur ancien voisin, ce petit con de Jim Moriarty et avec Molly, ils formaient une sorte de couple à trois … mais vraiment, il ne voulait rien savoir de cette affaire.

Et bien sur, Sherlock était le plus grand détective consultant de la police au monde, ce qui n'était pas étonnant car il avait inventé la fonction, comme il l'avait dit étant enfant. Il travaillait souvent avec les policiers sous les ordres de Greg et c'est avec plaisir que John avait apprit qu'il était très apprécié parce qu'il n'en faisait pas trop et qu'il respectait le personnel, comme il le lui avait apprit.

Et Mycroft avait également réussi sa vie, il était le gouvernement britannique selon son frère. Et quelque part, John le croyait parce que tous les feux de circulations passaient toujours au vert pour Mycroft, quelque soit son mode de locomotion, la voiture, la moto ou le vélo … et pour une ville comme Londres, ça voulait tout dire. Il avait également réussi sa vie personnelle avec un beau mariage avec une femme nommée Irène Adler, qui avait d'abord eu un faible pour Sherlock avant de tomber sous le charme de Mycroft. Et elle était enceinte de leur premier enfant. Il aurait aimé voir ses petits enfants, mais ce n'était pas grave. Le plus important était fait. Il savait que ses garçons seraient de bons parents et que ses valeurs perdureront.

Il était juste triste de laisser Greg mais il savait que les garçons prendraient soin de lui. Parce que la famille, chez les Holmes, était sacrée. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir passé assez de temps avec Greg ou de n'avoir pas été un assez bon mari. Comme il allait lui manquer, ses bras, son odeur … ses cheveux blanc qu'il s'obstinait à qualifier de blond clair parce qu'il n'acceptait pas de vieillir. Alors que John les adoraient, ces cheveux qui avaient la même couleur que les siens.

Il allait revoir Richard et Virginia Holmes … il espérait qu'ils seraient contents de la façon dont il avait éduqué leurs enfants. En tout cas, il avait fait de son mieux.

Il avisa l'heure et eut un dernier rire en pensant que Greg allait raller de ne pas dîner à l'heure, puis il s'éteint tranquillement, seul sous la lueur crue des néons, mais heureux de sa vie bien remplie.

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu.

Reviewvez si vous avez aimé, si vous n'avez pas aimé, gardez-le pour vous.

J'ai passé pas mal de temps sur cette fic et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous a plût.

Mangafana


End file.
